Talk:Blocky Constructor Battle Royale/@comment-27701745-20161104051343
>steve wins Roar, I'm an angry ROBLOX fanboy that wants to sort out the flaws in this fight! Robloxian would've stomped via hax, but here I go, I'll try and fail at debunking most of these. "Why didn't the Rocket Launcher destroy Steve ? Well... considering he's survived multiple explosions" If we're including No r-orb or admin commands, but most catalog gear, darksteel katana/scroll of sevenless atleast match a city block in terms of range, comparing this to the exponential rocket launcher, steve would've gotten killed in a matter of hits, or robloxian could've just killed steve with a tri-laser. "That's not the only part. Steve can survive pretty long in lava without armor." Robloxians are capable of casually enduring hits from the 'Incinerator 6000', which is apparently a weapon that fires globs of lava that burn at 6000 degrees fahrenheit. That's basically around 2.73x hotter than the lava that steve can endure for around a few seconds "That's not even all. Steve is capable of carrying stacks of 64 gold blocks in each inventory slot. This equals to over 44 tons. Also, enough cobblestone weighs 1818.2 kg (4,000 pounds), to even over 3 tons, which is heavier then most cars. Steve can also punch through wood and stone with his bare fist, and even punch down trees with it ! Plus, Steve can strap himself all in diamond and gold blocks and armor and still run and jump like it's nothing" Robloxians can carry a limitless amount of items if you're taking this 'ENDLESS INVENTORY' mechanic into account. And robloxians can effortlessly fling other robloxians miles into the sky by simply tapping them with a sledgehammer. "How about this: Steve can stand right next to lava without getting burnt by the radiation ! Emmet is still a good fighter, having token down an army, as is ROBLOXian, but who of them has such crazy feats like Steve ? Sure, it dpends on ROBLOX's game style, so that's why we took the average style, the one that's mostly seen. Steve really had an advantage in everything but speed, but still, he could buff his swiftness with potions ! ROBLOXian takes no fall damage while Steve does, but is it really that much of an advantage when Steve has so many ways to stop or slow his fall ?" Robloxians can stand near lava without being burnt by radiation, too. And massively hypersonic > subsonic, steve wouldn't of been able to touch the robloxian by then. Steve lacks many ways to slow his fall, the only ways I know are to use a water bucket at the last second, elytra, or ender pearling. Even then, robloxians can survive falls from extreme height without any harm, along with many other ways to grant himself air control. "ROBLOXian may be the fastest, but his skills really depend on game types. Steve actually has all of these crazy feats in ALL OF MINECRAFT ! " The most canon is catalog gear, which can be taken to almost any game. And the catalog gears at most can destroy a city block, demolish large buildings, lower durability, remove items from entities within a close range, etc. Hell, even if you remove the hax, robloxian still stomps effortlessly due to the sheer destructive capabilities and speed, probably would've been able to kill steve within a few shots of a hyperlaser.